worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Reich of Mikuni-Hulstria
Government, politics and administration The Imperial House (Dundorfian: Reichshaus, Kunikata: インペリアルハウス; Inperiaruhausu) is the name of the two respective monarchs that bring together the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria and Gao-Soto. The Emperor of Hulstrian Reich (Dundorfian: Kaiser von Hulsterreich) and the Emperor of Gao-Soto (Kunikata: 天皇; Ten'nō) form a joint head of state that forms the Imperial House. The Imperial House itself rules with absolute authority, though they are technically independent they often consult with each other, or their respective representatives meet with each other in order to find common ground. The officials that assist the Imperial House are known as the Imperial Court (Dundorfian: Reichshof, Kunikata: 帝国裁判所; Teikoku saibansho) with each of the respective Emperor's having their own leaders. The day-to-day operations of the Government of Mikuni-Hulstria is managed by the Reich President and Reich Chancellor (Dundorfian: Reichspräsident und Reichskanzler, Kunikata: ライヒ大統領とライヒ首相; Raihi daitōryō to raihi shushō), the Imperial House is responsible for the appointment of the Reich President and the Reich Chancellor, both offices are traditionally held in conjunction, however nothing stops the Imperial House from making them separate. The legislature of the Imperial Crownlands is the bicameral Landsraad (Luthorian: Land Council, Kunikata: ランズラッド; Ranzuraddo) which comprises the lower house known as the same name, the Landsraad and the upper house known as the Imperial Council (Dundorfian: Reichsrat, Kunikata: 帝国評議会; Teikoku hyōgi-kai). The Imperial Council is composed of 15 appointed representatives from each side of the Imperial House and is responsible for vetting legislature passed by the Landsraad. Despite the appearance of a democracy the Imperial Crownlands relies heavily upon several integral pieces of success and domination. The Imperial Patriarchate is in charge of all religious affairs of the Imperial Crownlands and as such the Imperial Patriarch is incredibly powerful, the Imperial Patriarchate also controls the Orders Militant. The Orders Militant are armed religious orders that are personally sanctioned by their respective Emperors and fight for the Imperial Crowndlands in conflict. The Imperial Patriarchate alongside the Samurai Orders, the Orders Militant and the Merchant Leagues all play into the power structure of the Imperial Crownlands. Military The Armed Forces of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria and Gao-Soto are comprised of various branches: the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy (which the Imperial Marine Corps falls under), the Imperial Air Force and the Imperial Guard. The civilian control over the Imperial Armed Forces falls to the Imperial Ministry of War, with the Imperial Minister of War being responsible for the overall civilian support of the military. The Imperial General Staff maintains the day-to-day operations of the Imperial Armed Forces, with the Chief of Staff of the Imperial General Staff operating as the go-to for information regarding the military. The Empire of Hulstria and the Empire of Gao-Soto supply their own soldiers despite falling underneath a common banner; it was meant as a compromise for each of their respective cultures to retain some of their cultural military history. The Imperial Armed Forces are assisted by three paramilitary branches, the Imperial Patriarchate and the Orders Militant supplements the Hulstrian contingent, the Samurai Orders supplement the Gao-Soto contingent and the Merchant Leagues supplement both.